InuYasha ¿De donde vienen los bebes?
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Todos los niños siempre viven con la misma incómoda pregunta, y nuestro querido zorrito no es la excepción. [En respuesta al reto pedido por Ako Nomura, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

**Summary:** Todos los niños siempre viven con la misma incómoda pregunta, y nuestro querido zorrito no es la excepción. [En respuesta al reto pedido por Ako Nomura, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aclaración: **La idea de este fic es únicamente de Ako Nomura, la historia la escribí yo pero ella es quien dio las órdenes

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Género:** Friendship/Humor.

xoxoxox

Era una hermosa tarde en el Sengoku Jidai, y nuestros buscadores de fragmentos habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso de la búsqueda contra Naraku y hospedarse en la aldea de Musashi. Todo nuestro grupo se encontraba ahora en la cabaña de Kaede disfrutando de un delicioso guisado.

—Está muy rico, Kaede-sama. —le halagó Miroku mientras daba otro sorbo.

—Sí, está deliciosa. —Kagome estuvo completamente de acuerdo. — ¿No lo crees, InuYasha?

—Sí, sí, quiero más comida. —dijo extendiendo el plato vacío para que Kagome, quien lo miraba con una vena palpitante en la sien, le sirviera más comida.

Todos estaban comiendo muy felices, a excepción de Shippô, que se había quedado viendo el plato de comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Los presentes miraron preocupados como el kitsune no tocaba su comida, así que decidieron averiguar lo que le sucedía.

—Shippô-chan, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? No has tocado tu comida. —le preguntó una preocupada Kagome, quien había dejado su plato al lado para prestar toda su atención al kitsune.

Todos los demás presentes miraban ansiosos a que el kitsune respondiera, excepto InuYasha, claro, que solo estaba concentrado en lo que pudiera caber en su boca. Shippô alzó la mirada hacia sus amigos y, con algo de duda, dijo:

—Es que… Quiero hacerles una pregunta, pero no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar.

Los chicos se miraron y luego le sonrieron al zorrito.

—No tienes que preocuparte Shippô. —le dijo Miroku.

—Sí, puedes preguntarnos lo que sea. —añadió Sango.

—… Está bien, yo… —hizo una breve pausa, como si meditara cada palabra que iba a decir. — ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Todos los presentes se atragantaron con la comida, inclusive InuYasha, que al escuchar al zorro hacer semejante pregunta escupió, literalmente, todo lo que tenía en la boca. Lamentablemente para él lo hizo encima de Kagome, quien con furia contenida, le gritó un buen combo de "Osuwari's".

—Y… ¿bien? —preguntó el kitsune.

— ¿L-los bebés? —tartamudeó Sango.

—_Ohhh… _Pero eso es muy sencillo, Shippô. —comenzó a hablar Miroku. —Cuando los hombres como yo desean tener una gran descendencia, buscamos a una hermosa damisela con la que…

**¡Plaff!**

— ¡¿Cómo puede usted querer decirle esas cosas a un niño?! — exclamó Sango alterada después de darle una buena cachetada.

—Pero Sango, Shippô ya debería saber este tipo de cosas, ¡con más detalles, mejor!

— ¡Deje de hablar tonterías, monje! — espetó Sango enojada.

Luego de calmarse un poco se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

—P-pues verás, Shippô, cu-ehh… no, Si las personas… No, no. Ehhhmmm, cuando dos personas se aman y quieren… No, así tampoco. —la castaña se mordió la lengua sin saber que mas decir.

—Si nadie puede decirme, ¡Que lo haga Miroku! — exclamó Shippô impaciente.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero por supuesto, mi estimado Shippô! Como decía, buscamos una bella dama para luego…

**¡Plaff!**

— ¡Ni siquiera ose intentarlo! —le advirtió/amenazó Sango.

—Pero Sanguito… —dijo fingiendo desespero. —Shippô me pidió que le explicase todo de una manera concreta, real y detallada. Yo solo deseo que el pequeño Shippô pueda entender las maravillas de concebir a un hijo, más si es con una bella dama con grandes atributos como…

**¡Plaff!**

En medio de su interesante relato, la mano de Miroku "distraídamente" bajó hacia los atributos de Sango, quien automáticamente estrelló su mano en la mejilla de Miroku.

— ¡Monje pervertido!

— ¡Ya! —chilló Shippô. — ¿me van a decir o no?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con duda. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el cual nadie supo que decir.

—Escucha, enano, si lo que quieres es saber cómo se hacen los bebés, es sencillo, los hombres y las mu…

— ¡Osuwari! — chilló Kagome interrumpiendo a InuYasha. Con su falta de tacto, este podría dejar traumatizado al pobre zorrito de por vida.

— ¡¿Pero por qué mierda hiciste eso, Kagome?! —espetó InuYasha muy enojado.

— ¡Tú no tienes experiencias en estas cosas! ¡Podrías traumatizar a Shippô de por vida!

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no se lo dicen de una sola vez?!

— ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil decírselo a un niño?!

— ¡Pues no creo que sea tan difícil como para pasar tanto tiempo en ello!

— ¡Cállate, InuYasha, en todo caso, tú eres el menos indicado para decírselo!

— ¡Pues díselo tú de una vez!

— ¡Primero cállate! Ejem… — Kagome aclaró su garganta para poder iniciar con su relato. —Pues veras, Shippô, cuando dos personas quieren tener bebés, llaman a una cigüeña que desde los aires llega volando para atender a su pedido, por el cual los futuros padres…

— ¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo ahora! ¡Así no se hacen los bebés! —InuYasha interrumpió el monólogo de Kagome.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga?! ¡Es un niño!

—Cálmense, niños míos. —Miroku detuvo la discusión y se paró en medio de la cabaña. —Shippô lo sabrá tarde o temprano, así que… ¿Por qué no temprano? Verás, Shippô…

Miroku cayó al suelo inconsciente después de un golpe con el hiraikotsu de Sango.

—Ese monje nunca cambiará. —dijo resignada la taijiya. Se arrodilló frente a Shippô y con una mirada dulce le dijo. —Cuando dos personas quieren tener bebés, van a un campo de coles, en donde hay miles y miles de coles. En cada col hay un bebé para cada pareja, entonces, los adultos toman la col, la pelan y luego liberan al bebé. —concluyó satisfecha de poder haber dado una respuesta a la incómoda pregunta de Shippô.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Sango. —habló InuYasha.

Antes de que Sango pudiera replicar Shippô se puso en pie y con aire sabio dijo:

—En esta ocasión, estoy completamente de acuerdo con InuYasha. —todos lo miraron incrédulos a Shippô por sus palabra. —lo de la col y lo de la cigüeña no tienen ningún sentido, ¡Yo quiero la verdad! —exclamó, cansado.

—Escúchame, enano. — InuYasha se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él. —Cuando dos personas que se quieren toman la decisión de tener un bebé, ambos ponen una semillita que queda en el vientre de la mamá, donde luego crecerá y se desarrollara el bebé.

— ¿Y cómo sale?

—Cuando está listo el bebé sabe por dónde.

Sango y Kagome miraron a InuYasha con una expresión que a la legua se notaba la tremenda incredulidad con la que escucharon al medio demonio explicarle a Shippô como se hacía un bebé.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó al sentirse observado.

—N-nada. —tartamudearon ambas.

xoxoxox

Se prepararon unos minutos después para salir de la aldea y reanudar su búsqueda. Al comenzar a caminar, Kagome se acercó a InuYasha con cautela.

—InuYasha. —le llamó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo supiste contestarle a Shippô?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no es así como se hacen los bebés? —preguntó evidentemente confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿No sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?

—B-Bueno, eso era lo que solía decirme mi madre cuando yo preguntaba sobre eso.

—Entonces… ¿En realidad no sabes?

—Pues… ¿no?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Mmm… ¿Kagome?

— ¿Si?

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

**Fin.**

**¿O no?**

En la cabaña de Kaede…

—Humm… Ahhh…, mi Sanguito me golpeo de nuevo. Pero… ¿Dónde están todos?

xoxoxox

**N/A: **Je, je. En realidad me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic. Espero haber podido cumplir con el reto. ¡Ojala les guste!

K.

**EDITADO 21-09-2015**


End file.
